This application is based on provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/116,775, filed Jan. 21, 1999 entitled xe2x80x9cPhysical Training Apparatusxe2x80x9d.
The present invention relates to physical training and fitness equipment and more particularly relates to an exercise apparatus for stretching, exercise and therapy which apparatus has a seat supported above the floor to supportingly receive a resilient exercise ball thereby increasing the stability and exercise options for the individual when using a resilient exercise ball.
Various types of resilient exercise devices for increasing flexibility, strength and therapy are available. One such device is the exercise ball. Exercise balls are often used for physical conditioning and therapy in the sports, physical fitness and orthopaedic fields. Exercise balls, sometimes called xe2x80x9ctherapy ballsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSwiss ballsxe2x80x9d, are flexible balls generally ranging in diameter from approximately 30 cm to 85 cm. and may be inflatable or may be filled with a soft foam material to provide the necessary flexibility. Balls of this type are used for a wide range of exercise activities including spinal exercises, exercises for cardiovascular improvement and activities to strengthen the upper and lower extremities. Further, because of the wide range of low impact exercises that can be performed using such balls, balls of this type are also well suited for use by higher risk individuals.
Various types of therapeutic or exercise balls are available. The basic exercise ball, as indicated above, is a flexible, inflatable or foam filled ball of rubber or plastic and is available in various diameters. The balls are generally round but may be somewhat elongated or cylindrical in shape for various exercises and for use by the higher risk patient. For convenience, the term xe2x80x9cexercise ballxe2x80x9d will be used herein to denote balls of this type of various sizes and shapes.
The following prior art patents relate to exercise balls:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,776 describes an isometric exercise device in the form of an inflatable exercise ball, about 18xe2x80x3 in diameter which is fitted with a pair of looped handles secured diametrically to opposite points on the ball through which the arms or legs of the user can be placed in order to perform specialized exercises using the ball in a tension mode. The ball is only partially inflated so as to provide a soft, compliant accommodation and can be utilized in conjunction with various body parts. The handles are attached to the main ball by sonic welding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,700 describes an exercise apparatus which is a resilient ball with a flexible strap assembly and a resistance member coupled to the resilient ball via the flexible strap assembly. The resilient ball is configured so that a user may rest a portion of his or her body on the resilient ball while pulling the resistance member in an elongation direction. The strap assembly includes first and second straps adapted to surround and couple to the resilient ball. A loop formed at one of the straps receives the resistance member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,776 also relates to an inflatable exercise ball fitted with looped handles which may be used to perform various isometric exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,587 discloses an exercise apparatus having a base with a concave recess in its top surface adapted to receive a resilient ball and at least one attachment point for removably attaching an elastic band. The elastic band has a handhold attached to its end that can be grasped by a user to perform a desired exercise regime.
While balls provide the individual with a wide range of conditioning and therapeutic exercise options, exercise balls have the disadvantage that because of their generally spherical shape they are not always stable. Stabilizing the ball increases the range of exercise options available to the user and also increases safety particularly when used by higher risk users such as pregnant women or individuals undergoing therapy for rehabilitation of an injury or a medical condition.
Generally, exercise balls are used in an exercise area on a floor surface without a base. In some instances, a base such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,587 may be used and prior art exercise ball bases are generally simple, disk-like members with a convexity to receive a portion of the ball. The disadvantage of such devices is that they do not support the ball in an elevated position above the floor and further provide only a limited degree of increased stability for the ball as more vigorous use of the ball may cause the ball to roll or slip from the base. The prior art devices do not allow the person exercising to position himself or herself closely adjacent the ball and do not provide hand grips to assist in certain exercises.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a physical training exercise device that may be used to support a resilient exercise ball in an elevated position to enhance and expand the exercise options and benefits available when using such a ball.
Briefly, in a preferred embodiment the present invention provides an exercise apparatus for use in conjunction with an exercise component such as an exercise ball. The exercise apparatus has a frame having an intermediate seat section with opposed side rails which are supported in an elevated position above the floor by opposite pairs of legs. Cross members extend transversely between the opposite pairs of legs at the opposite edges of the seat area. One pair of legs supports a plurality of transversely extending rung members which may be engaged by the hands and legs of the user. The frame may be constructed from tubular aluminum or steel or other material having suitable strength for the intended purpose. The frame may be appropriately painted or powder coated. The terminal ends of the legs are provided with caps or feet to provide good frictional engagement with the supporting surface. Similarly, the rungs may be provided with resilient grips or pads for convenience and the comfort of the user.
The intermediate seat is preferably a strong, flexible fabric material such as nylon or canvas which extends between the transversely extending cross rails at the opposite edges of the seat. The seat will receive one or more exercise balls and supports the balls in a stable, elevated position above the floor surface permitting the user a wide range of exercise options.
The frame may be a rigid, one-piece frame or the frame components may be connected to the seat portion of the frame by either removable clamp connectors or hinges which allow the frame to be either folded to a compact position or removed for convenience of transportation and storage.
In yet another embodiment of the invention the apparatus has a unitary body with a generally planar base with end walls and side walls which define a trough-like seat member at an intermediate location above the base. The member may be molded from plastic or may be an inflatable member fabricated from a heavy rubber or polymeric material. One end wall is preferably fitted with a plurality of spaced-apart, transversely extending handles which can be utilized by the individual when performing various exercises.